


Warm Hands

by mantisbelle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/pseuds/mantisbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Junior just wants a quiet night at home. Some nights, Roman really needs a backrub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AniPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/gifts), [efrondeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/gifts).



> So, this little fic was the result of me getting two identical prompts from some good friends of mine. Anipendragon and albino_yeti both prompted me with "Could you be any louder" and Crime Dads. This took me a total of three months to write, and this is my first time writing smut so...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Have at it.
> 
> Also, shout out to Anipendragon for being nice enough to help me out by giving this thing a read over before I went ahead and edited it to make sure it read solidly. You're the real mvp.

When Roman came home and stepped through the lone door to his and Junior’s apartment, he was absolutely _exhausted_ and ready to drop at any moment. He dragged himself up the stairs to the apartment, and when he kicked off his shoes, he quickly realized that he wasn’t the only one home.    
  
On the tiny mat that usually kept their shoes, sat Junior’s gigantic oxfords.    
  
Coming home to someone was always nice, Roman thought as he locked the apartment door behind him- the girls were all away tonight, which was wonderful, considering that Roman was both exhausted and felt like his entire back was a single line of tension, wound so tight it was going to snap at any second.    
  
He dragged himself through the apartment to his and Junior’s bedroom, where Junior was already in bed, stretched out amongst their pillows and plush blankets with a book open and resting on his chest as he read, flipping the pages once in awhile with his thumb.    
  
Roman stopped at the door, knocking on the frame to draw Junior’s attention to him. “Knock knock.”    
  
Junior looked up at him, and smiled sweetly at Roman before looking to the space in the bed beside him and back to Roman. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Taking Junior’s silent invitation, Roman crossed the room and flopped down on the bed next to Junior, who was already dog-earing his page and setting it down on the nightstand at his side. Once he’d been on the bed for a moment, Roman let out a low groan.    
  
"Ro?" Junior shifted on the bed, looking to get a better view of Roman's face. He reached out for Roman's head, and gently brushed some of Roman's red hair away from the man's eyes. "What's wrong?"   
  
Roman moved his head, half-nuzzling into Junior's touch and let his eyes flicker shut for a moment. "I have had a day." He finally answered, letting an eye open so that he could make eye contact with Junior. "Nothing went right, my back hurts, and now-" Roman twisted in the bed, now staring up at his lover. "I just want to rest."    
  
"Oh, Roman, I'm so sorry." Junior whispers, sitting up halfway and pulling his hand away from Roman's hair. "Is there anything I can do to help?"    
  
Roman hummed, his green eyes flitting shut and his body sagging into the bed. “You could pamper me.” A soft grin creased Roman’s face with those words, and Junior felt himself _melt_ when he saw it. He reached out, placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder and gently rubbed circles into the flesh towards Roman’s collarbone.   
  
“Like this?” Junior asked, running a thumb over Roman’s covered sternum. 

Roman chucked. “Yeah.” He said, letting his hands relax into open palms. “Like that.” 

“You should turn over.” Junior instructed, pulling away from Roman and sliding off of the bed, stretching for a moment before crossing the room to go to his and Roman’s shared dresser. He began to search through the bottles on top of it, looking for something. The bed creaked under Roman’s weight as he moved around on the bed, and Junior paused, with a bottle of lotion in his hand. “Oh, and get your shirt off.” 

“Oh?” Roman chuckled, sitting up. Junior looked forward at the wide mirror in front of him and watched the reflection as Roman began to strip away his clothes. Scarf first, then his white jacket, and then,  _ much  _ slower than it should have been, Roman slipped his black sweater off, leaving himself exposed in Junior’s view, despite the fact that the man’s back was turned. 

From his place on the bed, Roman could see Junior smile. 

Junior turned around, a bottle of pumpkin and cinnamon scented lotion in his hand and turned to face Roman, who was arranging the pillows and blankets on the bed. Roman looked back at Junior over his shoulder and smiled before sinking into the mess of comfort that he’d built for himself.

He reached the side of the bed and seated himself there. The bed creaked under his weight, and Roman let out a low whine at the sound. Junior opened the bottle of lotion and poured a quarter sized dollop into his open palm, just enough for a massage. Once the bottle was resting comfortably on the tiny bedside table, Junior reached out. He placed a gentle hand on Roman’s shoulder and gently rubbed in the circular motion, unlocking another whine from Roman. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"You don't have  _ anything  _ to apologize for, Junior." Roman picked his head up just long enough to meet Junior’s eyes. "Just keep doing what you're doing."    


Junior leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Roman’s cheek, and stretched out his hands as far as they could stretch, running them down Roman’s back and smoothing the lotion over his skin. The lotion left a light scent that filled the room that reminded Junior of pumpkin pie, and Junior was glad that it wasn’t too strong. He leaned forward, and nuzzled into the back of Roman’s neck to press a kiss to his skin. 

“Relax for me?” It’s not a question. Roman knows that. 

Roman pulled one of the pillows closer to him, cuddling into it and smiling into it. “You’re  _ awful  _ affectionate.” He mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut. Roman gently squeezed his pillow. “What’s the occasion?”   


“I wanted a quiet night at home.” Junior answered, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. “And I’m getting that.”

“You’re too sweet, Baby Bear.” Roman whispered, tilting his face to face Junior as best as he could. He was rewarded with another pass of Junior’s hands up his body, the balls of Junior’s palms pressing into his back and working away some of the knots of tension there. 

“Ro, where does it hurt?” Junior adjusted his position, giving himself better access to Roman’s body. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

“My back.” Roman answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. In a way it  _ was  _ obvious, but not at all specific. Junior bore his hands into the space just below Roman’s shoulder blades, trying to checking whether there was any built up stress there or not. Roman hissed, answering the question this time. “ _ Fuck- _ ”

“That’s it.” Junior chuckled, lessening his touch and moving the contact that he had with Roman’s back to being based entirely in his fingertips. “What happened?” 

“Just ran into trouble today. Had to run from the cops.” Roman explained himself, sounding a lot like he was reciting a grocery list. “I think I tweaked something in the getaway.” 

“I see.” Junior leaned forward again, pressing another kiss to Roman’s shoulder before following it with another, peppering sugar-sweet kisses along the string of cinnamon colored freckles that stretched across his back. 

Roman simply melted under the touch and Junior’s kisses, sagging further into the bed and whining again, though this time the sound wasn’t coming from pain. Junior flattened his palms, brought them down to Roman’s sides and kneaded away at the soft skin there. 

Roman relaxed further under the sensation, reaching forward and stretching like a kitten getting it's back scratched for the first time in the morning. Another quiet whine escaped him, the sound of someone that had been taken away into a new world of comfort. 

Underneath Junior’s touch, Roman could feel every rough groove of Junior’s hands, every callous, every scar that had been earned on broken glass. He turned his head, looking back to see Junior’s face, tense with concentration. 

Junior seemed to notice this, and pressed his fingers into a knot in Roman’s back along his spine. Roman’s back arched with a gasp, hot tears beading at his eyes and his mascara smudging with the tears. 

Junior’s hands jerked back, like he was almost afraid to touch Roman after seeing him so close to tears. “Ro?”

“I’m alright.” Roman whimpered, reaching out and placing a hand on Junior’s knee- the man was wearing his red flannel pajama bottoms, Roman realized. “Just-”

“I hurt you.” Junior placed his hand on top of Roman’s. Idly stroked the white skin there with his thumb. “I’m sorry-”

“What?” Roman pushed himself up, groaning with the motion and turned to face Junior. “You didn’t…” He reached up, rubbing the tears away from his eyes. The black pigment of his mascara rubbed away onto the back of his hand. “It was good.” 

“You sure?” Junior still didn’t move to reach out for Roman again. 

Roman sat up now, perching himself on his heels and looking forward at Junior, who seemed to refuse to look at him instead just staring down at his hands, which were now clenched together. “I’m sure.” He whispered, edging closer to Junior. 

Their eyes met. Roman pushed closer, reached out, and took Junior’s wrists. Gently, he opened up Junior’s arms and slid into the space between them before pulling Junior’s hands together around him. “I’m sure, Junior, really.” Roman rested his head on Junior’s shoulder, at the crook of his lover’s neck. “You wouldn’t hurt me. And you didn’t.” 

Just like that, Junior’s grip on Roman tightened, pulling the smaller man flush to his body before letting his head dip and making more room for Roman to cuddle in closer against him. Finally, Junior spoke, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Okay.” 

Roman twisted carefully, settling himself into Junior’s lap. He smiled, nuzzled into the expanse of Junior’s neck and pressed a kiss there. Junior’s head picked up at this, and his and Roman’s eyes met for just a moment. “Lie down with me?” 

Junior smiled. Slowly, he began to lower himself back down to the bed, and settled into the bed with Roman still folded against his chest. Roman reached out, pushed himself up over Junior and made himself more comfortable. 

Their foreheads pressed together, and Roman’s hair flopped down to meet Junior’s black hair. “Hi.” Roman grinned into a whisper. Their hands twined together, Roman squeezing their fingers together gently. “Comfy?”

“I am.” Junior said, smiling back up at Roman. He picked his head up, pressed his lips to Roman’s and detangled their hands from each other so that he could pull Roman down closer to his body, bringing them flush together.  

Roman whined into the kiss, pressing them further together, and even letting himself grind down into Junior’s hips, creating a sweet pressure between them that Roman desperately wanted to see grow stronger. 

A low groan escaped Junior’s throat, barely loud enough to be heard. The man tilted his head, trying to look up at Roman directly, only to have Roman push down again on him, rolling his hips and pressing a hard kiss to Junior’s lips which had fallen open in a gasp. 

Junior moved his arms now, ending his embrace with Roman so that he could instead brace himself back against the bed and sit up partially, sliding back on the bed until he was able to rest against the headboard and feel more comfortable. Roman, realizing what was happening, wound himself up around Junior as best he could so that they couldn’t become detached. 

With Junior once again settled, the man reached forward, gently resting his large hands on Roman’s hips. His fingers danced over the flesh there, dancing between the line of Roman’s pants and skin. In his lap, Roman shifted impatiently, whining lowly in his throat. “Junior, c’mon.” 

Junior pulled his hands away from Roman, earning a needy whine from the redhead. “You-” Junior chuckled, leaning forward and bringing his arms up, wrapping them around Roman’s back so that he could pull the other man closer. “-Need to learn to be more patient, Roman.” Junior smiled as he bowed his head, pressing his lips to Roman’s exposed collarbone, starting a series of soft kisses that he trailed towards the ginger’s sternum. 

Roman squirmed in his grip, trying to pull away only to be further immobilized by the strength of Junior’s arms. “I’m  _ plenty  _ patient.” Roman growled, gasping at the feeling of a nip on his collarbone. “You on the other hand-"

“ _ I’m _ taking my time.” Junior chuckled, sliding his hands down Roman’s back slowly, curving his fingers so that he could gently trail his nails down Roman’s spine, not at all heavy  enough to leave a mark. 

Roman’s back arched under the touch, and the man let out a more than audible gasp as he felt Junior’s hand make it’s way down the back of his pants, even dipping underneath the band of Roman’s underwear. Roman balled his fists in Junior’s shirt, let his eyes slip shut and tilted his head back for Junior. He was rewarded with a nip on his Adam's apple. He was in ecstasy, until Junior pulled away. 

The taller man’s eyes seemed to darken as the ring of grey surrounding his pupils began to slowly disappear. Junior’s hand tightened on Roman’s ass. He was rewarded with a sharp hiss before Junior was trailing his free hand down Roman’s front. His thumb flicked the button at the top of Roman’s pants before straying down further to cup Roman. “How about we get you out of these?” Junior finally suggested, squeezing gently.

Roman whined, his body arching into the touch and his hands fisting in Junior’s shirt. He bit his lower lip for just a moment before relaxing back against Junior. Roman squirmed, pushed himself up and hooked his thumbs into his pants at the hips. “I thought you were  _ never _ going to ask.” Roman growled before sliding himself off of Junior just long enough to squirm out of his pants. 

Junior chuckled, shifting on the bed just enough so that he’d be able to watch Roman strip down. “I just think that patience is a virtue, Roman.” 

“Well, virtues  _ suck _ .” Roman answered, stepping out of his pants and moving to rejoin Junior on the bed. “What about you, Junior?” Roman settled on the end of the bed, eyeing Junior up and down and letting a slow smile split his expression. “I wouldn’t want you to feel left out.” 

Junior raised an eyebrow, like he was seriously contemplating whether he should say something. From where he was on the bed, he could just stare Roman down and drink in the other man’s stripped down appearance. He hummed into a light smile. “Your underwear is still on.”    


Roman laughed, sitting up halfway and gesturing to the strip of fabric that was covering him. “Oh, this old thing?” Roman grinned and slipped his hands to the black band at his hips for a moment before sliding them back away. His eyes met Junior’s. “I figured it was best to leave something to the imagination.” 

That did it. Junior sat up and shifted on the bed, half-crossing it so that he was closer to Roman. He reached out with a strong arm that he wrapped around Roman’s back before pulling Roman towards him in the most possessive action that he could manage.

Junior pressed his lips to Roman’s, hungry as he pulled their bodies flush together. When he pulled away from the kiss Junior growled at Roman. “ _ Stop. Teasing. _ ”

Roman laughed as Junior’s lips made their way down to his throat to kiss, and suck, and bite at the pale skin there. He squirmed under Junior’s touch and tilted his head back and out of the way to give Junior more room. Once he was content, Roman let his eyes slip shut and turned his head so that he could whisper into Junior’s ear. “You know-” He began, almost hissing the words. “-you could always join in the fun."

Junior groaned as though Roman’s words had created a weight on his body, and tilted his head back just slightly. “Get out of the way and I will.” He half-commanded Roman, who slipped out of Junior’s lap in an all too slow fashion that could only be described as torturous. 

However, Roman didn’t get as far away from Junior as he should have, instead settling just above Junior’s thighs and letting his hands dance down Junior’s front.

“Roman?”

Roman’s hands made it to the space at Junior’s stomach where the band of his pants and the hem of his shirt met. A wide, catlike grin split Roman’s face and the smaller man’s hands slipped underneath Junior’s shirt, gently scraping his nails against Junior’s stomach before trailing back down to meet the band of Junior’s sweats. 

“Hey Baby Bear.” Roman taunted, sliding his hands under the band and gently clutching at the clothing. “Mind picking up your hips for me for a second, darling?” 

Without a second of hesitation, Junior lifted his hips up, arching his body just enough so that he’d have leverage. Roman grinned and began to slide Junior’s clothes down off of the much larger man’s body, though he did so as slowly as possible, just to make sure that he could get Junior squirming. 

“Roman-” 

Junior started, only to be cut off by Roman tapping on the side of Junior’s leg, the sign that the pants and boxers that Junior had been wearing were off enough that Junior could relax again. Junior shifted his body a second time, finally slipping out of pants before Roman settled back down on his thighs.

Roman took a moment to run his hands down Junior’s thighs as he settled further. When he looked Junior back up and down, his eyes were dark, so blown wide that the green there had been reduced to nothing more than mere rims, and a flush had formed on his shoulders, dotted by freckles. 

“I like seeing you like this,” Roman purred as he pushed himself up Junior’s body, sliding his hands back up and underneath Junior’s shirt. “Mind getting this out of the way for me too? I don’t like missing out.” 

Junior tensed underneath Roman’s touch. Roman began to pull away, just to be sure that he wasn’t overstepping or going too far. However, instead of Junior pushing him away, Junior instead sat up, carefully removing his shirt with one motion once he got past his nerves. 

Roman reached out, ready to touch Junior’s chest, but before he got a chance he was yanked into a rough kiss, with Junior’s left arm pinning him in place by being wrapped around Roman’s waist. Slowly, Roman settled in, half-jolting when he felt the tip of Junior’s cock brush against his thigh. Careful to avoid any contact, Roman adjusted his position. 

To his great pleasure, Junior groaned, the sound coming from deep in his throat. 

"Roman, c'mon." Junior managed the words, though his voice was reaching its lowest, craggiest point. "Stop with the teasing." He tilted his head to the side, a near automatic reaction from feeling Roman press them chest to chest, and feeling a trail of kisses being made up the side of his neck. 

"I'm not teasing." Roman mumbled between lazy kisses. Junior's eyes fluttered back shut, and Roman redoubled his efforts, nipping at the junction of Junior's neck and ear. 

"You're the one who says-"  _ Nip. _ "Patience-"  _ Kiss. _ "-is a virtue." Another nip turned into a soothing kiss. 

Junior groaned again, this time a little bit louder, but not by much. "Please-" 

"I know Baby Bear." Roman whispered. He reached back behind him so that he could detach himself from Junior's body. "Be a peach and lie back for a minute?" 

"What do you have planned?" 

_ Grin. _

_ Wink _ .

Junior settled back into the bed, and Roman slid his way down Junior’s body, careful to avoid making any contact with Junior's cock on the way down. He would lean forward once in awhile to press a kiss to Junior's stomach, until he finally settled between Junior's legs. Carefully, Roman reached out and let his fingers brush along the side of Junior's length for just a moment before pulling away. 

"Roman." Junior warned. The sound earned a smile, and then Roman was gently taking Junior in his hand, stroking slowly with as gentle a grip as possible.  He stared up at Junior behind blackened lashes as he did so, watching for every twitch and every reaction. Junior's eyes squeezed shut for a moment, his breathing becoming more labored with every stroke. 

Roman stared up at Junior through his lashes, smiled, and then bowed his head down, opening his mouth and taking Junior in, gently sucking as he did so. Junior hissed, though the sound was choked back, like he was doing everything in his power not to make too much noise. 

So Junior was giving him a challenge? 

That was okay. 

Roman was  _ always _ up for a challenge. 

He bobbed his head slowly, careful to make sure that he had his tongue pressed to the side of Junior's cock the entire time, and when he pulled back up, he was sure to swirl his tongue around the head. 

This time, Junior let out a quiet sound, still strangled. 

If it weren't for the fact that his mouth was a little full, Roman would have frowned. He pulled away from Junior, which earned another tortured groan from the much larger man. He shifted his weight so that he rested against Junior's thigh and was able to stare up at his partner with a bored expression on his face.  "Could you be any louder?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He gently ran his fingers up the underside of Junior’s cock again. 

“Roman-” Junior gasped Roman’s name out as Roman twisted his hand just right. 

"There we go." Roman purred, his dark green eyes hooded and hazed over with lust. He lowered his head again, taking Junior's cock back into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, and sucked gently, bobbing his head the entire while until he had Junior groaning and making sounds under him again. Vaguely, he was able to make out the sensation of Junior's fingers working their way into his hair. 

For just a moment, Roman pulled up just enough to nuzzle into Junior's left hand before continuing. 

"Roman-" Junior gasped again, his voice cracked like he was about to fall apart at any second. "If you don't-" 

Roman sat up and pulled away from Junior entirely this time, making sure not to add any contact where it wasn't needed. "Got it." Roman smirked, and reached up to his lips, brushing the lower one with his thumb to wipe away some leftover saliva. He settled back onto his heels and watched Junior from where he was for just a second, considering what he wanted to do next. 

Junior forced himself upright, balancing himself on weakened arms so that he could make direct eye contact with Roman. "I want to..." Junior hesitated, like he wasn't at all comfortable saying the next words. It was cute, Roman thought. The way that Junior always stumbled over the more lewd words, even in the middle of sex. "Roman, I want to fuck you." He finally managed, his face deathly serious as their eyes locked together. 

Where he was sitting, Roman squirmed slightly, feeling his cock twitch and strain against the fabric of his underwear- god, why was he still wearing this thing? He cocked his head to the side for just a moment and hummed quietly, like he was considering Junior's proposition carefully, but then blinked and made eye contact again. "You know," Roman started with a devilish grin, "that sounds great, but I was thinking that we should do something a little more..." 

_ Pause _ . 

"Roman?"

" _ Interesting _ ." 

Junior stiffened, sat up more so that he could be a bit closer to Roman and looked him dead in the eyes. "What... does that mean, exactly?" 

"I-" Roman proclaimed, raising a hand to his chest and gesturing to himself. "-want to ride you, Junior." 

"You..." Junior paused and hesitated for a moment, "want to ride me?" 

" _ Desperately _ ." Roman purred. "Do you think that you're game or not?" 

Hesitantly, Junior nodded. 

" _ Perfect _ ." Roman said, looking to the small bedside table that was to their right. He hummed, thinking carefully, and leaned forward to press his lips to Junior's and moved them slowly. Junior responded in kind, opening his mouth just a bit to deepen the kiss. Roman slid up Junior's body so that he was straddling the larger man at the waist, and when he pulled away, he only did so far enough that there was barely three inches between them. 

"Baby bear,” Roman whispered, trailing a finger down Junior’s chest to draw spirals into the muscle there. “Do you want to do me a favor and get the lube?" 

"Uh... Yes." Junior managed, once he got over how absolutely flustered he was feeling. "Yes. Absolutely, yes." 

"Thank you." Roman chuckled as he sat back up, stretching tantalizingly for Junior to watch whenever he felt the need to. Junior twisted his body so that he could get to the bedside table, which held a small drawer in its top compartment. 

He pulled the door open, finding a half-empty bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Junior quickly retrieved on foil packet and the bottle before he pushed the drawer back closed. As he was straightening himself back out so he could lie back comfortably, Junior froze at the sight of Roman Torchwick, sitting on top of him with his body as spread out as possible for display. 

Roman didn't look up to see Junior, his emerald eyes instead focused on his own body. His fingers were trailing down his chest towards his stomach when Roman finally let his eyes flick up to meet Junior's. "Hey there, Baby Bear." 

"Roman." Junior whispered, still clutching the bottle of lube and the foil packet. His grey eyes flicked down to Roman’s striped underwear before he choked out a few words. "Do... You think you're going to get out of those?" 

"I think I want to." Roman answered, tilting his head slightly and letting his hooded eyes narrow. "Do  _ you _ want me to get out of them?" 

"More than anything." 

As it turned out, that was exactly what Roman needed to hear, as the man shifted so that he wasn't on top of Junior anymore. He got off the bed entirely, and backed up so that he was almost touching the edge of the dresser with his ass. In the mirror, Junior could see the reflection of Roman's back. Slowly, Roman reached down to hook his thumbs into the bands of the tight-fitting black and white striped boxer briefs that he was wearing. 

Even slower, Roman began to slide them down and off of his body. When his underwear was finally discarded, he stared at Junior, who was lying spread out on the bed, ready for him at any second. 

Roman  was mostly surprised that Junior was managing to keep his hands off of himself at the moment. 

Roman took the first step towards the bed and away from the mirror, and he quickly realized that Junior's dark eyes were flickering between him and the reflection of his backside in the glass. He reached the edge of the bed, and climbed up onto it slowly before slowly creeping towards Junior. 

He laid down almost entirely on top of Junior, rolling his hips so that he could press their groins together. Underneath him, Junior gasped and reached up to grip Roman's hips. Roman let out a whimper at the first feeling of stimulation to his aching cock. Roman pushed himself upright, settling on Junior's stomach just ahead of his hips and did his best to control his breathing. 

Roman had to fight everything in him not to move again, not to find friction between the two of them. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Junior's lips, slow and sensual. When he pulled away, he reached up to cup Junior's cheek in his right hand, and stared into Junior's eyes. For just this moment, the sex could wait. 

Junior reached up, wrapped an arm around Roman and pulled him back in for another kiss, which bled into another, and then another until both of their lips were kiss-swollen. When Roman was finally released from Junior’s grip, he sat back up.  Everything was quiet. Instead of moving, or talking, Roman just stared down at Junior with love and excitement both alight in his green eyes. 

Both of their eyes made their way over to the bottle and the foil packet.

"Do you want to?" Roman asked, making eye contact with Junior again. "Or would you rather I do?" 

"I don't mind." Junior said, sitting up partially and opening the bottle with a click of the cap. "Are you sure you're ready?" 

"I was  _ born  _ ready." Roman chuckled, shifting slightly as he tried to avoid doing too much to relieve himself. He had to wait, he knew that fully well. Even considering how hard waiting could be. 

Roman watched as Junior began to slick his fingers slowly, and he waited, hesitated, then made sure to catch Junior's eyes. "How do you want me for this?" 

Junior hummed, rolling his fingers together to warm up the lube as best he could before smiling up at Roman. "I think you should switch places with me." Junior said. Roman opened his mouth to protest, only to be immediately shushed. "You'll still get to ride. But just for a little bit, I'd like you under me." 

A wide smile split Roman's mouth, and then they were shifting about in the bed, with Junior lying on his side and Roman flopping into the warm space that Junior had left behind. Once he was settled, Junior leaned forward, pressing a lazy kiss to Roman's mouth, and then followed it up with another. He slipped his hand down Roman's body, and slowly circled the ring of Roman's ass with his slick finger. 

Once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

Junior waited until Roman was sufficiently relaxed under his touch. He waited until Roman was letting out quiet, needing moans. Finally, Junior slid his first finger into Roman. The smaller man's back arched almost immediately, his mouth gaping with a gasp and his eyes popping open like he'd just seen some god reaching out to grab him. A keening sound escaped Roman's mouth, and Junior simply chuckled, deciding not to move anything until Roman had settled again. 

Roman relaxed back into the bed. Slowly,  Junior began to move his hand, pumping his finger in and out. He kept his eyes glued to Roman's face the entire while, still occasionally pressing soft kisses to Roman's mouth, and then down his neck and to his collarbone, where he  alternated between kisses and gentle bites. 

The redhead reached down to the blankets, gripping them gently in his hands and sighed. "Junior,  _ more _ ." 

"You sure?"

" _ Yes _ ." Roman insisted, half-squirming further into the sheets. 

Junior was quick to oblige, sliding in a second finger alongside the first. This time he didn't break his pace, pumping in and out and scissoring Roman to stretch him out for what was to come. Roman's eyes squeezed shut this time as Junior brushed against his prostate, and a wanton moan escaped him that wasn't about to get bottled up anytime soon. 

Junior didn't mind the sound, lucky for Roman. The same couldn't be said for their neighbors, but they weren't who mattered. 

No. 

This was about Junior and Roman. 

Nobody else.

For the first time, Roman moved, pushing himself back onto Junior's fingers as he tried to get that heavenly sensation again. This earned another low chuckle from Junior, who simply kept his ministrations constant. When Junior was sure that Roman was ready, he added a third finger, and paused, giving Roman that moment to adjust before continuing. 

Roman whined, his green eyes popping back open as he tried to meet Junior's eyes once again. He needed a kiss, a touch,  _ anything _ . His entire body felt like it was alight with fire, waiting to lick away at his flesh until there was nothing left but pleasure. Junior, realizing what Roman wanted, dipped his head again, pressing his lips to Roman's again and moving them slowly. 

Kiss bled into kiss bled into kiss. 

Finally, Junior withdrew his fingers. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes." Roman gasped. "God, yes." 

Junior leaned down to kiss Roman one more time before sitting up properly. On the bed, Roman pushed himself as far upright as he could manage. He whined, feeling painfully hard, and watched Junior as he fumbled for the condom with heavily dilated green eyes.

" _ Hurry up _ ." Roman whined, trying to adjust how he was sitting so that he was less uncomfortable as he and Junior swapped places. He wanted to reach out to Junior, to touch him, to wrap himself up in the other man's arms.

"Stop being so impatient." Junior responded before settling back into the bed on his back. He frowned, finding the foil packet and taking the moment to tear it open with one swift motion before hooking his finger on the condom and pulling it out so that he could roll it on. 

Junior carefully slid the condom on before tossing the discarded wrapper off onto the side table. Not really sure what he was supposed to do at this point, Junior leaned back against the pillows. Usually, he was able to take the lead in bed, but right now things were different.

And Roman  _ loved _ that fact.

Roman climbed on top of Junior as soon as he was settled in, straddling the much larger man's hips and reaching out so that he could touch Junior's chest. Slowly, he let his fingers trail lower down Junior's body until his hands were directly in front of him.

"Where's the lube?" Roman asked, his voice gravelly and husky with lust. "Because we're going to need more."

Junior pushed himself partially upright, reaching out to search the blankets for the bottle of lube that he'd discarded earlier. He frowned and his brow furrowed as he searched.

A slow smirk crossed Roman's face, and he reached back behind him to take Junior's cock in his hand, slowly stroking it while he waited. Junior groaned at the feeling, and there was a moment of relief when he finally found the bottle and passed it off to Roman.

As the bottle exchanged hands, Junior spoke up. "You might want to stop-"

"It'll be fine." Roman answered, pulling his hand away so that he could pop the cap open on the bottle. Once it opened, Roman slicked his right hand up and reached back to wrap the now-wet hand around Junior's cock. He stroked again, once, twice, three times, and then he stopped, wiping his hand off on the blankets beside him. "Ready?" Roman asked now, taking the lead and leaning forward to give Junior one more kiss.

" _ Yes _ ." Junior grunted. "God,  _ yes _ ."

" _ Good _ ." Roman pulled away and sat up as straight as he could before lifting himself up. He steeled himself, reached forward with his free hand to give himself a chance to balance, and smiled when Junior offered his help by settling his hands on Roman's hips.

The large hands gently squeezed, and Junior rubbed circles into Roman's hips as he let him take the lead. He smiled up at Roman, and sighed as Roman stroked his cock one final time.

Roman bit his lower lip as he angled himself so that the tip of Junior's cock pressed against his hole. Slowly, he began to sink down, letting himself stretch around Junior. Roman’s mouth fell open with a silent moan, but he didn't pull his hand away, and found himself leaning into Junior's grip more and more with every motion. Slowly, he slid further and further down, until Junior was buried in him to the hilt.  

Roman didn't move at first. Instead, he stayed still, letting himself finish adjusting to Junior's size. The redhead squeezed his green eyes shut for just a moment, and inhaled deeply so that he could keep control over his breathing.

After a minute that felt like an eternity, Roman moved. 

With some effort, he pushed himself up slowly, careful to try and set a pace now as opposed to having to try and set one later on. For the second time, Roman let his eyes slip shut as he let his entire world become nothing but the sensations wrapped around him. 

Junior's hands on his hips, warm, comforting, and gentle despite the fact that once this really got going, Roman wouldn't have been surprised if they left bruises.

Junior's cock up his ass, moving in and out as he slid himself up and down. 

Cool air against his heated skin. 

Every piece brought Roman closer to infinite pleasure. 

Roman reached the tip of Junior's cock, and in an attempt to keep it from slipping out, he drove himself back down, still slow. As he lowered, he let out a loud keening sound, and he found himself kneading at Junior's chest with his hands as he moved. 

Once again, their hips met. Junior let out a quiet groan as Roman bottomed out, and smiled up at his lover from his place in the bed. "Hey." Junior said, his voice quiet. Experimentally, he rolled his hips up to Roman's, which earned him a louder whine from the smaller man, who looked almost like he was quivering with pleasure. 

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out aside from a quiet moan as he pushed himself up again, setting a pace which Junior was more than enthusiastic to meet with thrusts of his own. 

He leaned forward as best as he could, wanting another kiss, or another touch, or a bite, or anything to get him closer to his inevitable orgasm, though his cock strained between him and Junior, already dripping with precum. 

Junior took the cue and sat up partially. He tilted his head forward so that their foreheads could press together and their breaths could bleed into one. For the first time that night, Junior really used his strength to his advantage, carefully guiding Roman's hips with his hands and rolling their hips together on every downstroke. 

Roman's whines and moans grew progressively louder, until he was nearly screaming Junior's name. In stark contrast, Junior was quiet, much more interested in keeping Roman comfortable and pleasing his partner than himself. The only sounds he’d let out was the occasional grunt or groan.

A half-broken sob escaped Roman, and Junior took the cue to change the pace. Using his hands, he pulled down Roman a little harder than he had before, sharpening his thrusts and quickening their frequency.  Roman’s back arched dangerously on a particularly deep thrust. Junior shifted his arms, keeping one on Roman's hip, and wrapped the other around Roman’s back so that he could pull his lover closer. 

Roman buried his face in Junior's shoulder, delivering kisses and bites between sobs of pleasure. 

" _ Roman- _ "

"Yeah, yeah." Roman whispered, his voice completely cracked. " _ Please _ ." 

Roman's arms found their way around Junior's shoulders, pulling him closer into their embrace as Junior quickened the pace even further, focusing his thrusts on reaching that little spot that drove Roman up a wall with pleasure. 

" _ Junior- _ " 

Junior didn't need any more than that to know what it was that Roman was asking for. He detached a hand from Roman's hip, and slipped it into the space between the two of them. He wrapped his hand around Roman's cock and began to stroke in time with Roman's motions.    
  
Roman's voice raised from keening whines into a consistent cry that was as sweet to the ears as it was deafening. His thrusts began to intensify, and his hands gripped clumsily at Junior's biceps as he felt his entire body beginning to tremble. Junior just pulled him closer, nuzzled into Roman's neck, and rolled his hips up into Roman's, earning a final yell from Roman as he spilled into the space between them.   
  
He halfway collapsed against Junior's chest as Junior delivered a few final thrusts into his oversensitive body before Junior's hips stuttered, and Roman heard a quiet groan escape Junior's lips as he came.    
  
With his arms still wrapped around Roman, Junior leaned back in the bed so that his back made contact with the headboard, and Roman was pleased to follow, doing nothing more than quietly humming as they settled again.    
  
Roman lifted himself up, so that Junior's cock could slide out of him, and then just settled back into Junior's body, seating himself just above the man's hips. It felt like the entire world had gone quiet, or had disappeared outside of their bedroom, and to Roman there may not have been a better feeling.    
  
Their breathing began to slow together, and through the haze that was beginning to overtake his mind, Roman could make out the feeling of Junior's hand, stroking through his hair. Roman smiled, picked his head up, and nuzzled into Junior's hand gently before he finally managed to whisper with a hoarse voice.    


"Hi."   
  
Junior chuckled, his voice also husky. "Hey there." He mumbled. "Could you be any louder?"   
  
"Is that a challenge?" Roman half-laughed into Junior's neck. "Because I could be."   
  
"Hmmm." Junior hummed, thinking. "We'll see sometime. Right now-"   
  
"Please say you're about to say bath."

"Yeah." Junior answered, rolling off the condom before slipping out from under Roman's clinging, which earned a whine. "I'm going to go run it, I'll let you know when it’s ready." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Roman's forehead. "Is that alright?"   
  
"More than alright." Roman whispered, their eyes meeting one more time. He drank in the color of Junior's grey, and smiled. "I love you."    
  
Junior sat up, and stared down at Roman with a gentle smile on his face. "I love you too, Ro. I'll be back in a few minutes."   
  
And with that, Junior slipped away to run a warm bath for them. Roman frowned, sat up, and climbed out of the bed on shaky legs before walking to join Junior in the bathroom so that the two of them could enjoy the rest of their night together.    
  
The rest of their night was quiet. A bath. A meal. Talking about their days. Until finally, the two of them settled into their bed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [I'm on tumblr. Sometimes stuff happens. I'm always willing to take questions there!](http://tyrian-callows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
